An electromechanically operable brake of this type is disclosed in international patent application WO 99/45292. The electromechanical parking brake device of the referenced brake consists of a detent pawl that is operable by means of an electromagnet and can be put into engagement with a gear rim fastened at the rotor of the electric motor. However, said publication does not give any hints with regard to the actuation of the parking brake device. The prior art brake is not provided with a sensor for detecting the tension force so that said force has to be estimated on the basis of other data.